Summer's Rant
by NirvanaFreakSC
Summary: Summer rants. Just something I wrote awhile ago but never posted, one-shot. It's not much. Pre-Ryan.


Set before Ryan came.

Summer Roberts was balling her eyes out. It was that simple. She was sitting on the curb outside of the Cohen's residence; she didn't know them but her best friend, Marissa Cooper, lived next door. She knew they had a son that went to her school, but she didn't know who he was, and that the kid's grandfather was Caleb Nichol; only the richest guy in town. The only reason she was in front of their house was because she had a fight with Marissa and was waiting for her father. And she so was not going to sit in the Cooper's house with that inconsiderate bitch! Why would she when she could sit out on the hot cement with her skirt riding up?

"Summer?"

She turned her head quickly to identify the owner of the voice; that emo-geek. Ew. What was he doing here?

"Ew. What are you doing here?"

That didn't hurt him as much as he thought it would, nah, it just got him mad; she was in front of _his_ house. Sure he liked her, okay, totally obsessed with her, but he wasn't going to let her treat him like that, at least not today. He should be able to stand up for himself at least once in his life.

"Uh, I, like, live here!" The sarcasm was just pouring out of him. "What are you doing here? Get lost?"

"Oh, my God! _You're_ the Cohen kid? Ew." She said as she stood up, totally ignoring his question.

Now that? That hurt him. They had been going to school together since kindergarten! Her _best _friend lived right beside him! And on a not-so-appealing-note, she had made fun of him ever since kindergarten!

_Oh, no. He has that wounded puppy dog look on his face_, she thought to herself.

"Yeah, okay. Whatever." He started to walk away.

"No, look, I'm sorry." Sure, she was mean to… well, everyone in public. And mean in private, but just not as mean as in public, she could try to be nice to him. He is, like, super rich.

He turned around, with a look of hope on his face, and walked closer to the ice princess.

Realizing she probably had tear streaks down her face, she rubbed them away furiously. Only, that made Seth realize she had been crying, defeating the purpose of rubbing her eyes until they felt raw.

"A-are you… okay?" For some reason, he was nervous. Probably because he had never had luck with girls and that he was in love with the girl. It got him a little scared.

"Ew, why would I tell you?" Realizing her mistake she quickly tried to make amends. "No, wait, that was stupid, sorry. I'm fine, thank you for asking." She felt like a flight attendant; all proper and smile-y.

"Um, you're welcome." They stood there for a few minutes. Summer was looking at her feet, and Seth was trying his hardest not to look at her. "Why aren't you at Marrissa's?"

"Why would I be at that bitches place?"

"Because you've been best friends since, like, kindergarten?"

"Well, not anymore! Let's see how she handles _not_ having anyone to complain to about her _perfect_ life! Her _perfect_ parents! But, no, she doesn't see it! Nope! Instead, she sees everything that's wrong! Which...is nothing! I mean, she's tall, skinny, beautiful! She'll, like, be a model! While I'll be stuck as some dumb Newpsie!"

"You'll never be a Newpsie, Summer. You're too good for that."

She didn't even know him, yet he said the right thing. She just looked at him and cocked her head to the side.

"Thank you."

"Yo-you're welcome." He gulped, she was beautiful, even if she was only fourteen. They stared at each other for a few minutes, neither of them wanting to look away. Until a stupid car pulled up and Summer's father yelled out at her. She slowly looked behind her telling her dad she'll just be a minute. Then, it was like Seth had entered an alternate reality, Summer was walking up to him, leaning over and kissing him on the cheek! Summer's lips! On his face! Seth Cohen just died and went to heaven. He bet he looked pretty freaky because he had the hugest grin on his face, but he didn't care because Summer Roberts, the girl of his dreams, just kissed him!

But it ended too fast, and she was gone, on her way home, and he wouldn't speak to her for another two years.

That's it! It's kinda boring, but yeah.


End file.
